1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a metallic shell functioned as a negative terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese utility patent issued NO. 201966366 discloses a power connector comprising an insulative housing, a positive terminal and a negative terminal received in the insulative housing and a metallic shell shielding around the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a first receiving room recessed from a front face thereof along a front-to-back direction. The insulative housing has a block portion protruding forwardly into the first receiving room from an inner surface thereof. The block portion defines a second receiving room therein. The positive terminal is disposed in the second receiving room and the negative terminal is disposed in the first receiving room. With the development of the electronic products, the electrical connector is becoming smaller and smaller. Many manufactures are making effort to reduce the elements of the electrical connector to meet the demand aforementioned.
Therefore, a new electrical connector is provided to meet the demand described aforementioned would be desirable.